In the last decade, the WWW (World Wide Web) has expanded dramatically. More and more people around the world connect to the Internet, and have thus become part of the worldwide computer network. Nowadays, most data (songs, video films, photos, documents and the like) is usually organized and stored in digital file formats on home personal computers. Thus, when at home, the users can easily access such data. However, when outside the home, for example, at work or while traveling away from home locations, accessing such digital data becomes significantly complicated. The user, wishing to remotely access a file (e.g., a song) stored on his home computer, has to first install on his remote terminal a dedicated program (such as pcAnywhere™ program of Symantec™ Corporation located in United States) that enables him to connect to his said home computer. Furthermore, installing such a program on work terminals or on shared terminals in public places (e.g., Internet café), is usually forbidden due to various reasons, such as security, unauthorized storage usage, etc. In addition, when the user connects to his home computer (after installing such a program), he has to fully download and store the downloaded file (e.g., a song) within his remote terminal (e.g., at work or in a public place) before starting to play it, and this is also usually forbidden. Finally, only after the song is downloaded and stored, the user can start listening to it.
The problem of accessing digital data that is provided from remote terminals has been recognized in the prior art, and various applications have been developed to provide a solution. According to the prior art, US 2005/0203893 for example, is directed to a program for accessing information records on a computer, the program being adapted for operating on the computer and comprising: an indexer adapted to build an index of information records stored in at least two information systems present on the computer; wherein an information system provides access to information records using at least an interface such as a user interface, an application programming interface, or a procedure call interface; an agent adapted to receive requests from a terminal remote from the computer and to serve said requests using said index. A person is thus able to gain access to his or her own information stored on his or her personal computer at home or at work, using for instance another computer.
WO 01/47248 discloses a remote playback system that provides playback or another type of controlled delivery of an information signal available from a first device in response to one or more commands received from a second device, in situations in which the second device is in a location remote from the first device. The server receives control commands from the second device, and delivers the information signal over the network connection from the first device to the second device in response to the commands.
US 2006/0051055 presents a content remote watching system, a PVR (Personal Video Recorder) owned by a user at home, a server operated or administrated by a carrier, and a mobile phone carried by the user, which are all accommodated in a network. In this system, the user can access a Web site operated or administrated on the server, and request the reproduction of the content recorded on the PVR. The PVR transmits data to the mobile phone, in accordance with an instruction from the server. In the mobile phone, the data is reproduced and is watched by the user.
The present invention has many advantages over the prior art. For example, the present invention enables streaming of digital data substantially in real-time from one user's terminal to another.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a method and system that enables streaming of digital data between various types of users' terminals over a data network, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile devices (cellular phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), etc.) and the like.
A further advantage of the present invention is providing a method and system for streaming digital data substantially in real-time over a data network, wherein the terminal of a user from which the data is streamed can stay off-line, if said data has been previously streamed over said data network.
Still a further advantage of the present invention is providing a method and system for streaming digital data substantially in real-time over a data network, which is user friendly.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.